In the related art, there is an input device which gives a predetermined feeling to a user in response to a touch operation on an input operation surface, thereby notifying the user that the input device has received the input. For example, the input device generates vibration in response to a user's pressing force, thereby notifying the user that the device has received the input (see Patent Document 1, for instance).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-235614A
However, the input device according to the related art just generates vibration in response to a pressing force during a user's touch operation, and does not show any consideration as for what feeling is given in response to a touch operation.